Rose Magic
by Opal
Summary: At hogwarts, things are going in the direction of... strange. And everything begins when Dumbledore's
1. Rose Magic

Author's Note: Utena belongs to Chiho Saito. Harry Potter to J.K. Rowling. Everythig else to me and the voices in my head. This story came out of my general insanity. If you don't know Utena, you really ought to see it, Revolutionary Girl Utena. If you don't know Harry Potter, what cave on Mars have YOU been in? And, btw, Anthy in my story is something of a mix between Anthy from the series, and Anthy of the Adolesence Movie. Enjoy la' story, and r/r! ^_^!   
  
1. The Rose Bride  
  
The weird things began to happen at the start of term banquet, during Harry, Ron and Hermione's fifth year. They had been observing the first years as they were sorted into houses, and had clapped with great happiness whenever new Gryffinfdors were made.   
After the sorting, when, most customarily, the food would appear, Dumbledore stood and cleared his throat. It seemed to Harry, at the time, to be a rather ominous thing. He was hungry, and, as he could tell from the growls of hunger beside him, so was Ron. Hermione also looked rather starved, though she was containing it much better.   
"Students, I have an announcement to make. We will have a new student staying among us for a time. Please welcome my niece, Anthy Rose Himemiya." Dumbledore motioned behind him, and up onto the platform walked a young woman. Her hair was long and purple, and she wore a green and white dress. Her eyes, wide and innocent, were a piercing green color. Dumbledore offered her a seat at the teacher's table, and she took it with the amount of grace one might find in an entire ballet school. Ron's eyes were glued to her, as were so many boy's all along the house tables. Harry noticed, between his own covetous glances at the girl, that Malfoy seemed to be drooling onto his robes.   
  
Hanging out in the common room after the feast, the main topic of discussion seemed to be Dumbledore's niece. "No way she's related to him…" Ron said, as he absent mindedly munched on a chocolate frog.   
"That girl… Anthy or something?" Fred asked as he walked into the room.   
"She's hot.." George said following his brother in. "wouldn't mind having a snog with her…"   
Hermione offered up glares of annoyance all around. She had begun to say something, but suddenly, the portrait swung open, and Hagrid peered in. "Hullo 'Arry.." he said, and then turned around. " 'ere you go, missie." He said, and his hand reappeared, attached to Anthy, who he was helping into the common room. George almost turned purple. Anthy, who was holding a large brown suitcase, hopped in, and, thanking Hagrid, shut the portrait hole.   
"Hello." She said simply, smiling at all the people around her. "I'm Anthy Mira Himemiya. You can call me Anthy."   
"I'm.. Harry.." Harry said, staring at her up close now.   
"Me.. R-r-r-r-on.." Ron said, also staring at the beautiful girl.   
"Fred. George." Hermione said, motioning to the twins who had fallen over and begun twitching. "And I'm Hermione."   
"Nice to meet you!" Anthy smiled about as widely as a person could. "If you are Hermione, could you show me where I am going to sleep? …Uncle Dumbledore said I will be sleeping in your dormitory."   
Hermione took all that in within a few seconds. "Follow me…" she said, and ascended the stair leading to the right.   
They arrived in the dormitory a few minutes later, after a markedly uneventful climb. Anthy went straight to the bed in the far corner, which, Hermione noted, had not been there last year. Upon it was a pile of dresses, and a few sets of Hogwarts robes. Hermione flopped down on her own bed, and completely exhausted, tuned out the other girl's unpacking.   
  
The next morning, she woke up to strange sight. Parvati and Lavender were clustered at the window, whispering excitedly. Anthy was still asleep, hugging a small stuffed monkey. Hermione pulled herself away from the warm blankets, and joined her roommates at the window. Outside, a bewildering sight met her eyes. Above the forbidden forest, held up by an incredibly thin spiral staircase, was a flat platform. And, floating in midair above that, an upside down castle. She blinked a few times, to make sure she wasn't hallucinating.   
Behind her, she heard Anthy stand up, and walk to the window. Sticking her head out, she scanned around until her eyes caught the platform and castle in the sky to the north. Anthy let out a howl, and ran away from the window. "Not again.. no.." she screamed, as she ran down the stairs at a breakneck pace. Her pink pajamas, the only sign of her in the early dawn light, went around and around the stair's base, until she streaked out the door, and into the common room.   
Hermione followed her, but not before slipping into her uniform as quickly as she could. Pulling up her hair as she came down the last few steps, she entered the room to see many of the Gryffindors, and most in bedclothes, peering out into the corridor. Ron and Harry, she saw, were among them. "Did.."  
"Anthy just ran though here screaming like the devil was on her heels. What was wrong with her?" Ron said, in a bewildered way.   
"I don't know. Took one look at that crazy thing out the window, and went bonkers.." Hermione stopped, as the boys gave her a look of confusion. And, at the same time, she heard another scream of 'not again! I won't do it again!' echoing through the hallways. "Just go to a window.. I need to run.. BYE" She yelled, hopping out the portrait hole, and racing in the direction of Anthy's last yells. She wondered, briefly, why she was chasing this girl. Certainly, she could handle herself. Hermione dropped the thought, however, as she rounded a corner, and began a breakaway sprint down the next hall.   
Anthy had run all her fear out by the time she reached the third floor. She stopped, and, panting, sank to the floor. Her head on the cool marble, she tried to think what she could do next. The castle of eternity had followed her, which meant the duels were going to begin again. Anthy, her pink pajamas wet with the sweat that she'd created in her run, sprawled out on the floor. She realized she'd begun to cry, deep gulping sobs that racked her entire body, made her lungs contract in firey pains.   
Hermione stopped when she heard the screams die away. She had made it half way down to the third floor, and was navigating a particularly cross staircase when her guiding sounds ended. She pounded her fist on the wall in frustration. It made a funny sound, rather hollow. Hermione, out of general curiosity, pounded it again. The hollow sound repeated itself, affirming that it did indeed, exsist. And, as Hermione watched, the section which she was pounding on seemed to become momentarily illusionary. Inside, resting on a bright red rose was a ring. She picked it up in a most curious way, and slipped it on her finger. The wall restored itself, and no matter what she did, she could not reopen it. Upon closer examination, the ring had a signet of a rose upon it, and was wide like those men, who, in Hermione's opinion, thought too much of themselves, wore.   
Hermione, confused, continued down the staircase. And, when she reached the bottom, she saw the figure of Anthy sprawled out on the floor. She heard the girl's sobs, and stopped, most uncomfortably, on the stairs. She had no idea what to do, watching the strange girl weep on the marble floor. "Anthy…?" 


	2. Satoru

Author's Notes: Satoru is my own creation.. he is, however, based on someone from Utena.. guess who? (oh, that's so easy...)  
  
2. Satoru  
Anthy, her eyes still red and puffed up, came back to the dorm leaning heavily upon Hermione's arm. No one actually said anything, but it looked like every person in the tower wanted to.   
In the Great Hall, at breakfast, the strangely appearing castle was the only topic of conversation. Anthy, who had changed into Hogwarts school robes, had not said a word to anyone but Hermione since her episode that morning. It was not even known if she'd talked to Hermione, but no one was going to clear that up.   
Anthy sat down, spreading her school robe about her in a most becoming manner, and began her breakfast. Her face was much less puffy and pained, and she seemed almost calmed, accepting in some strange way.   
At the end of the meal, Dumbledore surveyed his gossiping students. Everyone was waiting for him to say something about the strange-ness. "Students and Faculty…" he said, standing and clearing his throat. The entire hall was immediately silent.   
"I would just like to inform you, that, due to recent developments…" at this, a thousand tiny trails of talk broke out over the hall. It was stopped soon enough, as it seemed that Dumbledore would not continue in less than silence. "… the north edge of the Forbidden Forest is no longer off limits."   
That was all he said. He sat down, and resumed eating his waffle.   
  
It was Transfiguration, the first class of the day, in which things began to get weird. Professor McGonagall whispered a few words to Anthy as she came in, and sat her down next to Harry. No one really thought anything of it, being that Anthy was a new student, and allegedly related to the Headmaster. The assignment, as it turned out, was to turn their chairs into bushes. Hermione finished first, with a lovely azalea planted squarely in the floor.   
Harry had been trying for a thorn for a few minutes when Neville began wailing that his chair had turned into a man with large ears and a Texan accent. Ron was plainly also having troubles, not unlikely because he was grimacing at the now flowering Azalea Hermione had been showcasing.   
And, in the time when Harry had been glancing around, something happened over to his left. A rose bush appeared, almost out of nowhere. Well, upon second thought, out of a chair. Anthy was standing next to it, admiring the roses that were blooming as the class watched.   
It was not that much of an achievement, since most of the people had already gotten theirs, but perhaps they had not been expecting Anthy to do any magic. She, well, to put it frankly, did not seem like a wizarding person. She had never, Hermione noted, taken out a wand. The clever girl stored this away for contemplation with Harry and Ron, at a later date.   
The two just mentioned were also noticing things. Ron thought about the rose bush, and tried not to distract himself with the way she tossed her hair. Harry wondered why she had reacted to the strange castle, and willed himself not to stare at her too much. Most of the other boys in the class had never gained that restraint, it seemed.   
Their lack of manners continued out the door, going so far that Seamus Finnagan tripped over Trevor as he walked out the door. Going out the door, in general, seemed to be an interesting endeavor that day. Hermione was just trying to point Anthy in the direction of the Potions class, and to explain why Snape was evil, of course with her two friend's willing assistance, when a loud commotion drew the collective attention down the hallway.   
"Out of my way! Get out of my way!" a loud, rather aristocratic voice called down the corridor. Peering towards the clump of people from which the singularly proud voice was emanating, one could see a head above the crowns of most of the students. A head of green hair.   
Anthy didn't see much of this. She was thinking to herself, while everyone else watched with interest. I am, for the moment, safe. She thought. She had calmed down drastically since the morning, and had been reasoning her situation out since then. They might never find the rings, and might never even get into the arena. How would they know to? As long as no one finds out about it, and no one finds me… I'm safe from it. She looked up as something approached her. "Hermio- -" she said, and stopped, in total shock. A green haired boy was walked quickly towards her. He was extremely handsome, had a very dashing profile, a noble nose; his hair hung down his back, long, straight, and green. But in his eyes, such a terrible expression resided, such a grimace on his lips that it contorted his lovely face into something of horror.   
Anthy, too, developed a look of horror on her face, but it was one of shock, and pain; not anger. She backed away a little from the advancing specter. Pure terror was beating in her breast, and she kept whispering to herself, "no, no, no, it cannot be, no, no, he can't be here, no…" She wanted to run away, to get away from him. But, in the fear that seemed to course through any hunted beast, and that surely she was, she could not run.   
The boy with the green hair caught her, before her feet had begun to move, even. With a hand on each of her shoulders, he pivoted Anthy, and smashed her into the corridor wall. Fighting to breath from the impact, the racing pains in her chest, Anthy looked up into the eyes of her tormentor. "Sa..toru.." she said, her words broken by gasps of pain, gasps for breath.   
"Anthy." Said the boy, Satoru. And, the cruel glint still in his lovely eyes, he raised his arm and turned it upon her. It struck the girl across her face, and a cry followed it close. Hermione, Ron and Harry, all who had been watching in alarm, jumped towards the pair. But something in Anthy's eyes, her face slid down upon her shoulder, and leaning against the wall, told them to stop. A look, so far away from everything, like she had dropped out of reality all together. Her eyes were glazed, and she sagged in Satoru's grasp, which he had not relaxed when delivering his blow. If he had not held her, she would have fallen to the ground. "You should not have run away, Rose Bride. You have forgotten yourself again." The way he said it, the cold title he endowed her with, as if he were speaking to a horse, a dog. Harry was, again, about to interject and stop the strange boy, but a new development stopped him. Satoru leaned down, Anthy being a good six inches shorter than himself, and kissed her passionately.   
The entire hallway stopped talking, and looked at what now appeared to be a couple. At least, Anthy was responding to his affections, not stopping him. Every person in the hallway was incredibly confused, and for a righteous cause.   
But, coming down the hall was another commotion. Out of the same mob of students emerged Professor Dumbledore. He came out of the students right next to Harry. All that, thankfully, the both of them could see was Satoru's shoulders, and his green hair, bending over. Anthy's purple locks were haloed around what seemed to be her head, but, again, Satoru got in the way. And, as Dumbledore was arriving, the boy raised his head again.   
The headmaster pushed Satoru aside, while completely ignoring him. "Miss Himemiya, would you please come with me? We have a few problems with your scheduling to work out." And he walked away down the hall, purple hair and vacant eyes trailing behind him. 


	3. Challenge Accepted

Author's Note: o_0, notes about Satoru again... ^^; he really isn't Saonji-kun, for a variety of reasons.. namely because i'm sort of villifying him for this part of the story, and i don't need anyone being like "Saonji is so cool! meanieee!". i actually feel sorry for Saonji right about now, having seen the first of four Utena story arcs.. *sniff..* poor green haired boy...   
Another mini-note: as of now, there doesn't really seem to be any one character specifically the "Utena" of the story.. they all react differently to the rose bride, some in utena-like ways, some ... not.   
  
3. Challenge Accepted  
Anthy came back during Potions class, where Snape had just finished lecturing everyone on the destructive powers of the porcupine's blood. She slid into a seat nearest the door, which happened to be one next to Malfoy. The platinum blonde stared at her, with what could only be described as amazed adoration. It amused Harry, who had been watching the door again.   
He usually did that during Potions, willing the time to run faster. And as Snape explained for Neville, third time in a row, that no, sleeping potions weren't derived from ducks, Harry simply switched his attention to Anthy. She was also staring off into space, her eyes still in that empty, glazed stare. He noticed that her cheek was slightly blue where the green haired boy had hit her, and something made him wonder whether someone in the infirmary had really taken care of her. Harry wondered about that, and a dozen other things. Even when Snape took ten points off of Gryffindor House for Harry's 'ogling of young women as though they were pieces of meat', he kept his head squarely in the clouds throughout the entire class.   
Lunch finally rolled around, and Satoru reappeared. He sat down next to Anthy at Gryffindor's table, and whispered in her ear the entire time. She looked somewhat uncomfortable with the arrangement, but again, she raised no protest.   
Hermione got her opportunity to dissect the events of the day in privacy with her partners in crime sooner than she would have hoped, as Anthy and Satoru left the table early, the larger boy pulling Anthy by her wrist out of the Great Hall.   
"Look at this." Hermione said, showing the two boys her ring. And, after staring at it for a fraction of a second, they each raised their hands and showed her two identical to hers.  
"There was a dried up rose on my bed this morning, and this was inside." Harry said.   
"Mine was in my omelet at breakfast. Didn't you see me choking on it?" Ron said, and his face turned one of those lovely purple shades his family was so good at achieving. "What is going on with that.. Satotu fellow?" he asked after a bit.   
"I think he might be Anthy's boyfriend.." Harry said. "But did you see the way he hit her? She has a bruise."  
"She didn't say anything about him to ME." Hermione said. "But she made a rosebush appear with no wand!"   
"That was… strange." Harry said, stopping as Malfoy walked by, with his entourage. Their conversation was truncated there, for class was beginning, and they had to race to Herbology.  
Over the next few days, they noticed more, and discussed less. Anthy drifted through the world of Hogwarts like a sad evening cloud. She was usually with Satoru, and usually bruised in some way. One day her eye would be blackened, the next, a violent indigo patch on her arm, or rings around her wrists, or a cut across her cheek. Harry, Ron and Hermione watched with growing alarm these injuries mount upon each other, as Satoru appeared and disappeared each day. He attended some classes, but it was unclear if the teachers noticed him. Anthy, or, at least as Hermione reported this, came in late every night, collapsed in her bed, and cried quietly.   
A week went by like this, of secret mumbling that ran like an underground river in the school. It was common knowledge that something was afoot, and the uninvolved were content, as usual, to sit back and watch the soap opera unfold.   
It pretended to resolve itself, but the eventuality came. It was after Herbology, on a rainy Tuesday. They had been studying the cultivation of roses, which confused most of the class. Anthy seemed delighted by the topic, and was the first to begin caring for the miniature garden to which she had been set.   
Ron had less success. His roses, although they grew with the aid of his wand, came out a strange orange-red color that Professor Sprout denied was even a kind of rose. So Ron had harvested his strange crop, and was now bearing them back to his dormitory, for lack of a better thing to do.   
Behind them, in the hallway, Anthy was walking next to Satoru, quietly stuck to his side. Something seemed wrong, however, and Satoru was talking rather loudly. Not loud enough to be convenient, Harry thought as he stumbled along the familiar corridors.   
The talking grew louder, and Harry was on the verge of turning around to see what was happening, when a lot of sound filled the hall at once: a pointed smack of a hand hitting human flesh, and Anthy's voice raised in pain, and the sound of a small bit of a curse leaving a wand.   
"Stop hurting her." Said a voice from behind Harry's head, as Satoru found himself covered in green goo. Anthy had fallen to the floor, a red welt raising onto her cheek bone. And before Harry could do anything, Ron with his tray of cut roses stepped out from the hidden areas behind his back, carrying a wand unevenly in one hand.   
"Don't lay another hand on her." Said the red head, deadly serious. Satoru looked up at the boy, green goop clashing with his slightly different shade of hair. "I challenge you to a duel.." Ron said, waving his wand arm about menacingly. "A wizard's du--" there he stopped, for in his menacing movements, the tray had become unbalanced, and almost fell out of his grasp. As it was, one of the biggest blossoms fell, and landed softly at Satoru's feet.   
The taller boy's expression slowly changed, like a sunrise. Up to that point, he had been looking at Ron like one would look at some slightly interesting insect - but now something like respect, wonder and maybe annoyance spread over his features. His eyes darted to the rose signet ring, which the Weasley boy had taken to wearing in the last few days, and then to the solitary rose lying on the ground.   
"Very well… your challenge is accepted, Duelist. In the arena after the last class." And with that, Satoru turned on his heels, and, leaving Anthy stunned on the ground, walked away.   
She was looking, also, at the rings on each of the three's hands. "Where did you get... rose seal rings… the duels…" she backed away from the trio, in something close to mute horror, and then down the hall to Herbology again, muttering something about "preparing for the duel.."  
Ron picked up his rose, and glanced at it with wonder. "Well, Harry, you want to second?"  
"I'm not sure this is at all a good idea." Hermione piped in. "Have you ever seen the green hair boy with a wand?" she asked, as they continued their walk. "I think you're getting into something over all of our heads here…" 


	4. In the Dueling Arena

4. In the Dueling Arena  
  
After Potions had ended (thankfully), the trio walked out towards the woods. They had, after much discussion, determined that the large platform above the woods must be the "arena". Well, they hoped it was the arena.   
"Look, here." Hermione said, as they reached a large, stone garden near the beginning of the woods. There were a few benches about, and at the end a huge stone gate. "There's a handle on this thing." She reached out with her left, unringed hand, and yanked, hard.   
"It's locked." Harry said, and whipped out his wand. The charm for unlocking a door did nothing. Even Hermione's subtle talent couldn't budge the gate. Finally, Ron took to the brute approach, and began tugging on the handle. Nothing, still.   
"How do we DUEL when we can't even get IN the place??" Ron yelled, frustrated. He switched hands for a better grip, and, as the ring came into alignment with the door, a peculiar sound was heard. Like a drop of water. "Cold!" Ron yelled, yanking his hand back away from the door. A clock began ticking loudly, somewhere unseen. "Water just dripped.. sideways onto my ring…" he said, slowing as torrents of the same substance began coming out of the walls of the garden, filling the lower channels of the stone floor with water.   
When the mist cleared, the gate had become an archway, topped by a gigantic stone rose. Through the darkened archway, wide stairs could be seen.  
"Wow." Was the reaction, more or less, of Harry, Ron AND Hermione. Ron was, eventually, the first to cross the threshold of the gate. He looked upwards, and gasped. Above him, the stairway curled around a single pillar, which supported the platform that'd appeared that first morning.   
Harry and Hermione, not far behind, joined him in amazement. "Well, I suppose this is our invitation to climb..?" Harry said, looking up at what must have been thousands of steps.   
And climb they did. Up, up, ever and ever upwards. The school grounds sank slowly behind them. Ron noticed he was walking as if in a haze; he wasn't tired at all, and his mind seemed to be elsewhere. Hermione felt rested as she climbed, like a deep sleep. The walking didn't take any toll on any of them, in fact, Harry noticed. Usually, he would be panting and begging to stop after climbing a vertical mile.   
And the mile was almost over. Ron, again first, reached the top of the stairs, and gave another of what was becoming a common place gasp. The entire platform was a field of deep red roses.   
Standing in the middle were Anthy and Satoru. Strangely dressed.   
Anthy wore what might have been a lovely ball gown, if not for the fact that the skirt was open in the front. Under that first skirt, she wore a long, slinky white and red dress. The entire outfit, in fact, was a combination of white and reddish pink colors. In her flowing purple hair, a golden crown perched, and she held a bouquet of roses up to her chin.   
Satoru was clad in something of an oldentimey army uniform, with buckles and shoulder pads galore. He was glaring across the roses, and when he saw Ron come over the crest of the stairs, he called out.   
"One is not permitted to duel without a sword!" Ron stopped in his tracks. "Pity!" Satoru taunted, beginning to walk closer. He seemed to ignore Harry and Hermione, who hung back on the steps. Ron looked about for a moment, and then raised his wand.   
"Accio Sword!" he called loudly, and, interestingly enough, there was a long practice blade in his hands, the kind used in fencing. Satoru laughed.   
"Anthy! Prepare the Duel." He called to the girl, who approached the center of the arena. Ron followed, peering about in a bit of doubt.   
"Does he.. know how to use that?" Hermione asked Harry, slightly disturbed. Anthy approached Satoru, and pinned a light red yellow to the lapel of his jacket.   
"I don't think so." Harry said, queasily. The idea of Ron being sliced from gullet to gizzard wasn't appealing to him. Anthy fairly glided across the roses to Ron, and pinned a bright reddish-orange blossom to the patch on his robes.   
"The one to have their bosom rose knocked off first wins." She said simply, and slid her return journey to Satoru's side. There, as lights seemed to dim in the sky, and in the castle that floated, like a ghost, above all, she whispered an incantation:   
  
"Oh rose of the noble castle  
Oh power of Dios that slumbers within me  
Harken to thy master!"  
As she spoke, and bent backwards like a gymnast, a light began to grow on her chest, between hands that cupped the shining thing, brighter every moment. And then Satoru reached into the light, dipping her ever backwards with a well guided hand upon her spine. "Grant me the power of the world revolution!" he called, and from that shining point produced a long, ornate sword.   
"What." Was Ron's reaction. He'd run out of wows by that time, and was resorting to another W-beginning word.   
"Let us begin." Satoru said, and lunged towards Ron's breast rose. Ron dived out of the way and hit the flora rolling.   
"What's going on??!" Hermione yelled, as Ron jumped out of the way of more and more strikes. He was in a serious panic, as Satoru laughed. Ron was being pushed further and further back with every one of Satoru's strokes.   
"What's wrong? Can't use a sword?" the green haired boy laughed, as he struck again towards Ron's rose. Ron, wincing, brought his practice sword around and swung it against Satoru's beautiful sword.   
The sound of wood hitting the long blade resounded throughout the flat garden. Satoru's sword was knocked away, his hand followed it to hang, swinging limply, from his side. And Ron, whose blade was inches away from the other boy's chest, stretched a little, and sliced the flower off of it's stem.   
Things happened very strangely after that. Satoru dropped the sword, and ran off of the platform, down the stairs and out of sight. Anthy, who was still standing in the center of the platform, looked at Ron for a moment, and then, flowing in her stately gait, walked down the stairs as well. The trio of friends was left completely alone in the garden.   
  
"That was… so strange." Ron said, a few minutes later, as he walked into the castle. He, Hermione and Harry, had been debating the duel above the school ever since they found their voices again. After the spectacle on the platform, it was hard to speak.   
"I'm going to the library until curfew; I want to read up on magical swords." Hermione said, waving as she turned down a corridor.   
"I think I'll go write a letter to Snuffles.." Harry said, turning to follow Hermione, and give news to his god-father.   
So Ron was left alone, to climb up to the Gryffindor Dorms. He entered the 5th year boys room, panting from the stairs that plagued him so, and came face to face with eyes less empty than they had been.   
In the otherwise deserted room, Anthy was sitting on his bed. How she had figured out which was his, Ron couldn't tell. But there she was, dressed in her school robes again, and smiling at him.   
"Wh-wh-what are you here for..?" Ron said, stuttering as Anthy rose to speak to him.   
"I'm here for you, Ron, Sir." She said, her long eyelashes batting in the semi-darkness. He backed away, looking at the girl strangely.   
"What do you mean…?" he asked, looking around. There was definitely no one else in the room. "Why are you calling me Sir?"   
"Because I'm yours." She said, voice somehow taking on a tone of formality.   
"WHAT?" Ron almost fell over. "What do you mean by THAT??"  
"We're engaged. I belong to you now."   
  
  
A/N;; woooo. what a chapter. only took me a few months to write!   
Just a notification: since Utena deals with some rather adult themes, this fic will *also* deal, to a limited degree, with these things.. like ahem.. "relations" between duelists, and other.. things. (don't worry too much. i'm uncomfortable even WRITING anything deeper than "relations". so you've nothing to be concerned about, really.) 


End file.
